THE TRUTH
by MerisChintya97
Summary: Seorang pemuda misterius yang bahkan tidak diketahui siapa namanya itu mulai mengusik sejarah manusia yang telah ditentukan. Mengungkap sebuah kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh para orang-orang terdahulu, dan menjadi incaran CIA dan juga FBI karena rahasia mereka berada di tangan Pemuda tersebut."Tuhanmu memberi mu otak? Gunakanlah sebaik mungkin."


**THE TRUTH © By MerisChintya97**

**.**

**NARUTO © By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sumarry :** Seorang pemuda misterius yang bahkan tidak diketahui siapa namanya itu mulai mengusik sejarah manusia yang telah ditentukan. Mengungkap sebuah kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh para orang-orang terdahulu, dan menjadi incaran CIA dan juga FBI karena rahasia mereka berada ditangan Pemuda tersebut."Tuhanmu memberimu otak?Gunakanlahsebaik mungkin."

.

.

**Sasusaku Fiction**

**Don't be Flagiator, this story is real my idea.**

**Genre : Mystery, Hurt/Comport, Romance.**

**Rated : T**

**(WARNING : OOC, MissTYPO, Mengambil dari beberapa kenyataan sejarah yang ada.)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : A Misterious Boy**

* * *

Seperti hari-hari biasa yang telah dilaluinya, hanya dengan bermodalkan sebuah ransel dan jaket kulit hitam serta kacamata berframe hitam yang dipakainya.(Bukan kacamata gaya) Seorang pemuda yang dikenal masyarakat dengan sebutan 'Misterious Boy' ini berjalan dengan gaya biasanya.

Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu ia berkelana ke negeri Effel dan sekarang ia akan kembali berkelana entah kemana. Wajah berparas bagaikan pahatan patung Yunani kuno serta kulit putih pucat, mata hitam bagaikan batu onyx serta rambutnya yang memiliki model unik yakni mencuat kebelakang, mampu membuat setiap kaum hawa yang melihatnya terpesona, padahal ia hanya berpenampilan biasa saja.

Ketika memasuki sebuah gang yang agak sempit juga sepi, ia memberhentikan langkahnya. Ada apa dengan pria yang di ketahui memiliki IQ di atas 200 ini? "Berhenti. Apa kalian ingin menyia-nyiakan hidup lagi?" –Lagi?-Sepuluh rombongan berjas hitam mulai bermunculan menampakan diri kedepannya.

DOR

Sebuah peluru berhasil diluncurkan dari sebuah pistol yang mereka menganggap sudah sangat canggih dan mungkin saja bias berhasil menghunusnya. Namun ternyata si pria misterius dengan tangan kosongnya begitu mudah menangkap peluru tersebut."Lain kali cobalah snaper untuk membunuhku."Garis bibir tipisnya terangkat. Ternyata orang-orang Shanghai lebih susah diajak kompromi dibandingkan dengan orang Prancis. Dan ia telah mengetahui hal tersebut.

.

.

**-THE TRUTH-**

.

.

**~BERHENTI MEMBODOHI ORANG-ORANG ATAU KALIAN AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENJADI BODOH~**

"Ancaman berupa FAX lagi?"Pria berprawakan besar itu mengusap wajahnya prustasi."Siapa pria itu sebenarnya?"

.

.

Sementara para pemerintah Singapore sedang berpusing, seseorang yang sekarang berada di dalam pesawat dan akan segera melandas di Airport Tokyo ini hanya menyeringai dengan kedua telinganya yang tersumbat dengan earphone bervolume maximal. Aba-aba pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat telah berlandas di Airport Tokyo dengan selamat berhasil membuat si pria misterius berdiri dari duduknya tanpa ada niatan untuk melepas ataupun memperkecil volumenya. Nah, jika begitu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mendengar aba-aba tersebut? Inilah salahsatu kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Selain otak yang jenius, tetapi juga pendengaran yang begitu tajam bagai kelalawar. Meski telinganya telah tersumbat dengan Earphone bervolume tinggi ia tetap bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

.

.

"Summimasen..Apakah anda akan menggunakan Taxi?"Si pria misterius tersebut menolehkan kepalanya. "Hn. Tentu." Sang supir berbinar-binar mendengarnya dan mempersilakan sang tuannya memasuki taxinya. "Doozo.."

Sebelum sang supir benar-benar menstarter rmobilnya, ia membalikan badannya dan bertanya "Apakah anda akan ke Konoha Central Park?" si pria misterius mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu tujuanku? Batinya. Dengan singkat ia menjawab "Hn." Sang supir sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawaban dari pelanggannya tetapi ia tidak berani bertanya lebih dan hanya bias menghela napas. "Hhh~ Baiklah.."

.

.

.

**KONOHA CENTRAL PARK**

"Sudah sampai tuan. Jika kau ingin, ini kartu namaku. Aku akan ada secepat mungkin." Si pria misterius menerima kartu tanda pengenal tersebut dan menjawab dengan "Hn."kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang supir yang hanya bisa merenggutu sebal.

.

.

INUZUKA KIBA..Nama yang tertera di kartu nama tanda pengenal. Sang pria misterius memasukan kartu tersebut kedalam jaketnya yang ternyata terdapat banyak saku di dalamnya.

Konoha Central Park begitu penuh dengan orang-orang, ternyata di sana sedang ada seminar. Si pria misterius kembali menyeringai.

.

.

**-THE TRUTH-**

.

.

Seorang anak kira-kira berumur 3 tahunan digiring oleh beberapa orang berjubah serta bertudung hitam membawa anak tersebut ke sebuah peraltaran dimana di sana telah berkumpul puluhan orang lainnya yang sama dengan para penggiring anak. Barjubah serta bertudung hitam.

Orang-orang tersebut membuat sebuah lingkaran dan juga beberapa posisi yang tidak begitu asing seperti layaknya melakukan suatu penyembahan pada sebuah patung burung hantu(Owl) raksasa setinggi 40kaki dan mengorbankan anak tersebut di atas altar. Jika dipikir lagi, bukankah ini sama seperti Satanism?

Jauh di belakang sana, seseorang yang sama seperti yang lainnya mulai bergerak gelisah namun tidak memunculkan kecurigaan dari yang lainnya. Ia segera menekan beberapa tombol huruf dan dengan cepat mengirim pesan singkat tersebut pada seseorang lewat ponsel yang di desain menjadi seperti jam tangan. 'Cepatlah lakukan sesuatu, kawan..' Batinnya.

.

.

.

"…...Begitulah sekiranya sejarah singkat tentang masa perkembangan manusia yang saya kaji kembali menurut Teori Evolusi Charles Darwin—" "Omong kosong!" Suasana yang memang hening karena orang-orang yang dengan begitu fokusnya memperhatikan pidato orang yang berada di depan itu hanya bisa menahan napas sejenak karena kaget mendengarnya dan dengan serempak semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Seminar apa ini? Suatu pembodohan?" Sang pria misterius berjalan kedepan. Seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki mata indah bagaikan batu emerald serta rambutnya yang begitu langka-pink- ini menatap dengan begitu tajamnya pada lelaki yang kini telah berada di depannya sekarang."Siapa kau?!"

"Siapa aku itu tidak penting. sekarang yang terpenting adalah apa yang kau ucapkan semuanya itu hanya sebuah 'omong kosong'."

"Maaf?"

.

.

**TOBECONTINUE**

**A/N :**** Halooooo saya datang lagi dengan FF Baru :D  
Ini asli imajinasi saya.. jika ada yang berkenan untuk melanjutkan membaca, tolong review yaaa! Dan untuk sekeadar pemberitahuan, FF TRAPPED ALONE PART XI akan segera diupdate :D ...**

**Keep or delete? Review yaaa!**


End file.
